


Consider This...

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's up late thinking, and decides to involve Georg. Sometimes a thought can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This...

”I wonder what it would be like...”

In that instant, Georg inwardly sighed. He knew exactly where his friend was going with the statement. It seemed every night, Bill had a new philosophical thought, and he always wanted to discuss it. Of course, since Tom heard enough of it at home, he had an excuse not to listen. Gustav often tuned out anyway, but Georg on the other hand, could not bring himself to tune out the singer. As much as the philosophical talks seemed to bug him, he just couldn’t tell Bill, “no.”

“Georg,” Bill began, “Have you ever thought of what you’d want to do if we weren’t in the band?”

“Not really. Why give it much thought? We’ve been doing this for so long anyway.”

“Yeah, but if this suddenly ends, then what would you consider?”

It wasn’t something Georg had thought about often, but seeing the small smile and thoughtful look on his friend’s face, he wanted to be able to answer. The two sat across from each other in the kitchen of the tour bus, as the bus moved along in the middle of the night. Georg began to think of everything he enjoyed to do, something he could see himself doing for a living, but it was difficult. Music was the only thing he’d ever thought of since he was young.

“I dunno Bill. Maybe a music teacher.”

“A teacher? You mean, with kids?”

“No, Bill, I mean with elderly people who have no hearing left for the music. Of course I mean kids.”

“Wow. I just…I never pegged you to want to teach.”

“It’s not necessarily the teaching part I’d be interested in, but the music.”

Unbeknownst to Georg, across the table from him, Bill sat thinking about what his bassist friend would look like as a teacher. He could imagine the outfit, black pants and perhaps a white blouse, tucked in, similar to a school uniform. Of course, the man would don a tie, and he’d have to have his hair tied back. Smiling more, the singer thought Georg would make a very sexy teacher, and leaned forward, just looking at his friend with his head titled to the side.

“What now, Bill?”

“I was just thinking.”

“Do I want to know?”

“You know, Georg, you’d make a very…attractive teacher.”  
“Oh, is that so?”

Bill nodded, and stood, slowly making his way over to the bassist. “That’s right,” he said, throwing one leg over Georg’s lap so that he could sit.

“What have you considered Bill?”

“What have I considered?”

“Mhmm, as a career if you weren’t such a successful singer.”

Just as Georg, Bill hadn’t given the idea much thought before, hence why he was thinking of it that night. He wasn’t looking at his friend, but rather, down at his own hands, as his fingers slowly traced over Georg’s chest. The bassist’s breath hitched, although Bill didn’t notice it, as he thought of an answer to give. He was influenced young to go into music, and couldn’t imagine doing anything else, since it was something he’d always done.

“Maybe,” he began, leaning in close so that his mouth was right beside his friend’s ear, “I’d have to become a music student.”

“A music student?”

“All I’ve ever done is sing, maybe it’s time I learned how to do something else. Like maybe…play bass?”

“And whenever would you find someone to teach you that?”

“This one guy…I think his name is Georg Listing? I heard he’s pretty skilled.”

Moving in closer in that moment, Bill gave a quick nip at the bassist’s neck, causing Georg to let out a low moan. Bill smirked as he did it again, this time slightly harder, and felt as Georg grabbed Bill’s hips, holding him in place right over his hardening cock. Bill was already hard, and that did not go unnoticed by Georg as he pulled his friend down on him. As Georg let out soft breaths or moans, Bill continued to bite and suck at his neck.

“You wouldn’t be able to learn these skills since you’re so distracted.”

“Distracted,” Bill spoke into the bassist’s neck, “is what you are.”

“Aren’t there rules about distracting the teacher?”

“Hmm, maybe. I guess I’m just a bad student.”

Before Georg could give another thought, he could feel Bill’s hand fumbling with the button on his friend’s jeans, and using his free hand to stroke softly at the hardness poking through his jeans. Georg groaned, and noticed the smirk on the singer’s face as he pulled down the bassist’s zipper, and reached into his boxers, freeing his now painful erection. His cock twitched as Bill ran his thumb over the head, and it was a strong fight for Georg not to do anything.

“Very bad student, Bill. I might need to punish you.”

“Oh, and what would my punishment be, Mr. Listing?”

Bill took Georg’s length into his hands, but did nothing with it, no matter how much Georg motioned for him to pump it. The younger man was being a tease, and he knew it. Georg felt that this, of all things, is what the singer needed to be punished for. A moment later, he grabbed Bill’s hips and lifted him onto to the table, so that Georg could stand. Tucking his dick away, and stepping into the kitchenette area, he began to look through some drawers for a specific item.

“Georg, what are you –”

“This.”

Bill eyed the ruler in his friend’s hand, “Why do we have a ruler in the kitchen?”

“Forget about that. Now, get down and bend over.”

Instantly, the singer understood what was going on. He feigned fear, and the bassist just pointed to the table with a stern look on his face. Deciding to obey the elder of the two, Bill slowly turned away from Georg, and bent over the table, looking ahead at the wall. Behind him, he heard the snapping of a ruler against skin, and knew Georg was smacking his hand in the supposed frightening way teachers do. When he felt the bassist press his himself against his ass, Bill froze.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Bill.”

“I know.”

“I have to punish you for that, you know.”

“I know.”

“Pull down your pants.”

Georg stepped back, and Bill nodded as he stood, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his leather pants, and pulled them down to his knees. He then leaned back over the table, and waited in silence a moment before he heard the step. Only moments later, he felt the whack against his bare ass. It stung, and Bill hissed, but as the second whack came, he found his breathing had become irregular. Moaning, he waited impatiently between each whack.

“More. More, Georg, please.”

“Georg?”

“I mean…Mr. Listing. Please, more, Mr. Listing.”

The bassist smirked, and began to whack the singer harder, and quicker. He could hear Bill’s moans mix in with the hisses of pain, and found himself unable to continue very much longer. After another couple minutes, he stopped, and threw the ruler down, not caring where it landed. Bill was confused a moment, just listening as Georg fumbled to remove his jeans, and then his own breath hitched as he felt the bassist press his bare erection against him.

“Are you ready for the final punishment?”

“Yes, Mr. Listing. Just hurry.”

“Don’t be impatient, I can stop anytime.”

“I’m sorry, Georg. Just hurry up!”

“Ahem?”

“Mr. Listing.”

As Bill waited, still leaning over the table, Georg stumbled around for something they could use as lube. He didn’t want to go and search for it in his bunk, seeing as he didn’t want to wake up Tom or Gustav, so he threw open the fridge and observed. He could only find one thing that would be good enough, and grabbed it from the fridge, removing the lid and coating his dick in it. Leaning over Bill again, he got as close as he could to the singer’s ear.

“Ever had whipped cream in your ass?”

Before the younger had a chance to answer, Georg pressed the head of his dick slowly into Bill’s ass, remaining outside until he got a sign to continue. The singer groaned from his lack of patience, and that was all Georg needed. Quickly, he thrust into Bill, eliciting a direct and loud gasp from his friend. The bassist began to pull out slowly, which caused Bill to whine. The whine quickly turned into a moan as Georg thrust straight back in, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Fuck, Georg, more. Now. More.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mr. Goddamn fucking Listing. More!”

Deciding to listen to his ‘student’, Georg began to pull out and thrust in again, speeding up his actions as he went along. There was no doubt as to whether the singer enjoyed it, seeing as he was moaning and demanding more simultaneously through the bassist’s thrusts. Georg couldn’t last much longer, it was inevitable, and he breathed Bill’s name loudly through a staggering breath as he came hard. He did not pull out of Bill, but rather, continued to move sloppily inside him.

“Come for me, Bill.”

Reaching around, the bassist grabbed Bill’s leaking cock, and began to pump it quickly, panting for breath still as he did. It wasn’t long before the singer was screaming out Georg’s name as he came in the elder’s hand, and felt forward onto the table. Georg pulled out of his friend, and after taking a moment to catch his breath, pulled his jeans back up. Bill followed suit, and for a moment, the two just stood there, staring at each other.

“Did you like that?”

Bill nodded, “That was…different.”

“I guess maybe I’ll be able to tolerate your philosophical talks from now on.”

“You’ll just have to hope this happens every time.”

“Oh, will I?”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna –”

“Will you two fucking shut up?!” came Tom’s voice from the bunks. “I’m trying to sleep in here!”

There was a moment of silence before both Bill and Georg bust into laughter, unable to quit for a good two minutes. They could just imagine what Tom had heard, and likely Gustav as well, as the two of them had their fun in the kitchen. As the both of them calmed down slightly, Bill turned to look down the hall where the bunks were, imagining Tom’s face during the whole act. Shaking his head, he turned back to Georg, to see the bassist smiling.

“He’s just jealous,” Georg stated.

“Why would he be jealous?”

“Because I can make you scream louder than he can.”


End file.
